A broken friendship (Discontinued)
by Xx.Irrelevant.Trash.xX
Summary: An amazing Fairy Tail fanfic full of romance, action, and drama.
1. Tension

**Please give me feedback as this is my first fanfic.**

_Lucy pov_

I wanted to finish my zodiac key collection, but some of them are difficult to either get ahold of or handle. I finally got Virgo by accident when I was trying to finish a

mission, but since I got her she has tried convincing me that I'm "perfect" for Loke. The only problem with this is that I like Natsu. Since Virgo has said that though, I

can't stop thinking about being in Loke's embrace. I once imagined my lips pressed against his, but immediately stopped because I started blushing. Virgo, of course,

knew all of this already. She would bring some stuff up around Loke that makes me really embarrassed. One of these things is the time I tripped on a book and

fell...my uniform skirt was on my head and everyone was looking at me. I scrambled to my feet and ran to class. Virgo though would go into great detail on how the

crowd was looking at my butt. She would then pause, stare at me, raise her eyebrows, wink, and just run away laughing. That was an awkward situation every day.

Maybe a month after this started happening, instead of it being awkward, we would just laugh. If Virgo wanted us closer then I guess she was accomplishing that.

_Natsu pov_

"Where is Lucy" Erza would ask.

"I think that she is with Loke and Virgo…" I say as I prepare for Erza's retaliation, but it never comes...until.

Erza mumbles" Deep Breaths, Deep Breaths"

"AGAIN THAT'S LIKE THE 3RD TIME THIS WEEK!" Screams Erza.

"Shut up!" says Gray

"Don't talk to Erza like that!" I growl

"Why shouldn't I" He sneers

"You should respect her after all the times she has been there for you…" I glare at him and then walk away, dragging Erza along with me.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL LET GO!" screams Erza

"Oh...heh, sorry" I let go of her wrist

"It's fine...thanks by the way." She says quietly and coldly before walking away.

Lucy's Dream

Last I remembered I was scrolling through the different editions of Sorcerers Magazine, then the next thing I know I'm staring into Loke's brown eyes. I couldn't tell if it was real or not, but then he whispered

"You'll die too"

and after that everything went black.

**Please don't get mad that it's short or that it ends on a cliffhanger. I promise I'll make the next episode in 3 days.**

**Also, please make a review I love them and they inspire me.**

**Ok Thanks Bye!**


	2. Birthday

**Please read this: **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they inspired me to write this chapter quickly. Please review some more, they mean so much to me.**

_Loke's pov_

"Why am I here?" I ask Virgo.

"We are celebrating Lucy's birthday, come on!"

Ugh, I follow her, but then realize that I can't stay. I tell Virgo, but she doesn't take it very well.

"She is your crush...so why am I doing all the work!"

"I never asked you to"

"Ok fine, leave. I'll celebrate with Lucy alone," she says passive-aggressively as she turns and walks away.

Oh god what have I done now, I think.

"Wait, Virgo!" I yell even though she is halfway down the hallway.

"What?"

"Can I just come back later?" I ask realizing I'm almost late.

"I guess," Virgo responds, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, well I'm gonna be late. Bye!" I wave to her then turn and run out the exit.

_Virgo's pov_

I like journaling because it allows me to see juicy moments all over again. I pull out my journal

And start writing.

"Loke is so annoying sometimes. For instance,_ I_ was the one to make Lucy and Loke realize they liked each other, but I'm also the one that plans all the events for them. If I continue then they will never learn, but if I stop my ship will be destroyed and I would hate that. I don't know what to do at this point-" Then a soft tap on my shoulder stops me from writing further. I turn around to see who it is and guess what? It's a scaredy-cat, Aries.

"Oh um, sorry!" she says quietly

"It's fine, what do you want?" I ask

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk...you seem lonely."

"Heh, sure thing" I pat the ground next to me, and she sits down.

I think it was pretty cute that she wanted to make sure that I wasn't lonely. I don't think I

like her, but I don't know really anything anymore.

_Lucy's pov_

I couldn't find Virgo or Loke anywhere, so I went to the guild. When I got there I found Natsu, Erza, and Gray sitting and talking. When I sat down they all got stupidly big grins on their face. I was suddenly worried about what they were planning, so I was about to ask, but before I did they all started singing Happy Birthday. Next thing I know most of the guild is singing to. I get all embarrassed and put my head down, but then somebody picks me up. I started to scream at them, but then I realized it was Loke, so I stopped.

"Are you tired of screaming?" he asks very entertained

"No, I just realized it was you"

"Oh~, so you like when I hold you?" he says this obviously trying to get on my nerves

I blush and yell "No that's not what I said"

"Ok then~"

Ok I guess I liked it a little, but I wasn't about to tell him that

**I'm on vacation right now, so I don't know if I'll be able to update the chapters. Don't lose hope though because I have a VERY long car ride back, I'll probably just post when I get home. **

**PERCY JACKSON FANS ONLY**

**I'm making Grover's backstory with a twist, it should come out in a few weeks to a few months, BUT IT WILL COME OUT BEFORE MARCH...if that gives you any hope.**

**Bye!**


	3. The note

**I just wanna say thank you to my friend UltimatexAdmin for shouting me out in her story Without you and you should go read her stories.**

_Loke's pov_

I read the note again

"Lucy was so cute sometimes-Virgo!"

"Yes?" she responded as sweetly as possible.

"Did you do this?" I ask, pointing to the letter.

"Oh...yeah that was me" she responds

I'm surprised at how easily she admitted that.

"Ok?" I say still shocked

"I'm gonna give it to Lucy now." She says running away

It took me a second, but then I yelled "No! Virgo come back here!" and ran after her

"You can't catch me!" she said and then proceeded to run faster

"Fine" I whisper giving up.

_Lucy's pov_

It was a normal day until Virgo came over. This was strange because Virgo never comes over. I

didn't even know that she knew where I lived. What made the visit even weirder was that she

just handed me a letter and said that it was from Loke. I didn't think much of it and just set it

down. Just then, I got a text from Loke saying not to read the letter, so I opened it. I felt myself blushing as I read it.

"When I held her, I wish I kissed her. Lucy was so cute sometimes. I wish she was mine, but she isn't"

Did he really think that? No, of course not. Virgo brought the letter, plus he said not to open it. She probably just made it up. Right?

_Erza's pov_

I don't know where Lucy was since we normally hung out on Mondays. She didn't come to the guild. She wasn't in the market, but when I checked her house I found her curled up on her bed blushing.

"Hey...uh Lucy?"

"Ah! Erza! What are you doing here?"

I forgot she wasn't used to me, Gray, and Natsu breaking into each other's houses yet.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"It's so much better than ok," she said wistfully

"Ok, well are wee hanging out today or not?"

"Oh, oh my god! I forgot it was Monday!" she said fleeing out of the room. She came out about 2 minutes later ready

"Ok, let's go," she says as she grabs her satchel

"Alright"

"Virgo gave me this note and said that it was from Loke," she said handing me the note

"Hmmm, well outside the note he definitely likes you. This doesn't look like his handwriting though."

**To be continued…**

**Make sure to leave a review **


	4. The Note Pt 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews they mean the world to me and please keep reviewing.**

_Lucy's pov_

Wait, what?! Loke likes me! God, I'm dying. This is why Virgo was trying to hook us up.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask quickly

"Well, it's quite obvious that he likes you and you like Natsu. I mean, he noticed you like Natsu."

"But...I don't even think I like Natsu!"

"Do you like Loke then?" she'd ask it like a trivia question

"Yes?" I'd answer unsure

"Really?" She'd say testing me

"No, I don't know!"

"Seems like you're absolutely clueless…"

"Um...yeah, pretty much. At least about romance"

"Ok, then who is your best friend?" she asks

"You, of course!" I say, getting a feeling she's testing me

"What's your favorite color?"

"Either blue or pink."

"Pick one"

"I don't know"

"Ok, you're clueless" she'd laugh

"No, I'm not," I say grumpily

"Stop being a baby" she'd say playfully hitting my shoulder

"Ow!"

"Whoops, sorry"

_Loke's pov_

I gave up since I knew I couldn't catch up to Virgo. Instead, I just sent Lucy a text saying

"Don't read the note" to which she responded with

"Too late"

Shit, I cursed under my breath. I walked to her house and knocked, I heard some noises but nobody answered. maybe she has a dog?  
It's been a few days and I think Lucy is avoiding me, I knew I should've thrown the note away.

I see her again on Wednesday.

"Hey, Lucy!" I grinned and waved at her at her

"Oh, um hi?" She said blushing and awkwardly waving back

_She's so cute_

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't write that note, Virgo did," I said scratching my head

"I know…" She said her blush fading a little

"Ok then, are-"

I clear my throat as it gets higher pitched

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No! I've just been really busy"

_Should I believe her?_

"Ok, I believe you"

"Thanks," she said her blush getting stronger

_Virgo's pov_

Loke and Lucy are _perfect _for each other. I mean just think about it, Lucy and loke both start with an L, they both are kinda awkward, they both _obviously_ like each other, and they are both cute. I mean they'd be the best couple in all of Fiore. I think I like Aries, but she's straight I think and super flirty when she's drunk, I get jealous.

I close my journal and take out my phone.

"Hey, Aries!" I text

The typing symbol comes up, then disappears. After a minute I get a message.

"Hey…"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah...but can you come to the fountain"

"I wanna braid your hair" She texts before I can answer

"Yeah sure"

"Ok see you soon"

"See ya"

**To be continued…**

**Make sure to leave a review **

**Should I make Virgo and Aries a couple in this fanfic**** OR ****should I make a new fanfic for them?**


	5. Together

**In your review make sure to put whether or not I should make a new fanfic for Virgo and Aries or not.**

_Aries' pov_

I think Virgo is straight. I don't think I can do this. I should run away, no that would be rude. I should just tell her something came up. Then she came.

"Hey, Aries!" she'd say, I think she was blushing a little too.

"Oh...um hi," I say noticing she's wearing a dress.

_She must have changed…_

"What did you wanna do to my hair?" she'd say sitting in front of me

"Oh, right. I was gonna braid two parts then put it behind your head." I'd say totally forgetting my excuse and smiling

"Ok, that will be pretty."

I start to braid her hair...in silence, I then realize how beautiful this place is.

"H-hey Virgo?" I say halfway done with her hair

"Yeah?" she asks cluelessly

"Um...nevermind."

"Oh...ok," she says seeming sad

"Don't worry it wasn't important" I say finishing up her hair

"Really?" she says turning towards me

"Yeah," I say looking at her lips

_I wanna kiss her_

"I'm sorry," I say quietly as I lean forward and kiss her, it's not my first kiss, but it's the only one I meant. She seemed surprised at first but then started to kiss me back. Then I had to pull away, needing air.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I say scared that she will hate me

"It's fine I feel the same," she says lifting my chin and kissing my forehead

"W-we should tell our friends, your friends."

"Hey, my friends are your friends now, and yes we should tell them," she says dragging me away

_Lucy's pov_

I was just talking to Gray, Natsu, and Erza and the guild when Virgo and Aries run over.

"LUCY!" Virgo screams

"What?" I ask annoyed

"Lucy," She says in a hushed tone

"Yeah?" I say getting more annoyed by the second

"Me and Aries are dating now" she whispers in my ear

"Oh congrats," I said smiling

"What?" Erza said

"I forgot they were there" I whispered to Virgo

"They are dating now" I explained while Virgo laughed

"I think you have something to tell Loke" She whispers to me

"Yeah, yeah I guess I'll do it today" I whisper back

"Hey, guys?" I say to Gray, Erza, and Gray

"Yeah?" Erza responds

"I have something to do, Virgo can catch you up," I say getting up

_Lucy's dream Pt. 2_

I went to Loke about it but he said he didn't know anything. I don't know if I should believe him though since celestial spirits can go into dreams. I had another dream last night, I was on the roof with Gray, Natsu, and Loke. Gray was sitting on Natsu's lap, it seemed like they were together, but this is just a dream. They were telling Loke to do something when all of a sudden Loke kisses me and asks me to be his girlfriend, I go to say yes, but instead, I wake up in somebodies house, on their couch. Who's house was this?

"Hello?" I call out with no response in return.

**Leave your reviews please also just to help you, Lucy's dream takes place in the past.**

**Bye!**


	6. together pt 2

**Ok, guys, I've decided that I will make a new fanfic for Aries and Virgo but I'm not starting it until March 18, 2020, anyways enjoy the story!**

_Loke's pov_

It was a pretty normal day, I was hanging out at the park. Then Lucy came and my day was amazing.

"Hey, Loke"

"What's up Lucy"

"Oh nothing much"

"Why'd you come here then?"

"Well um...Loke…" I see her blush get deeper

"I-I think I like you Loke" She starts to cry

"Hey it's ok princess, I've always liked you too, so stop crying." I lightly kiss her cheek

"R-really?" She has almost stopped crying

"Yes," I say smiling and blushing a little

"Ok good," she says completely stopped crying and pulls me into a hug.

"Princess, hugging isn't very romantic" I'd say tilting her head up to kiss her

"No!" she'd yell pushing me away

"Not yet!" she'd say turning around

I get closer to her

"Do you want to do more?" I whisper in her ear

"No, you perv!" she'd say jumping back

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing

"What's so funny"

"Oh…" I stopped laughing

"Nothing let's just go tell Virgo and Aries," I say

"Ok" she responds

_Erza's pov_

"So you're saying that Lucy is going to go ask out some guy that I don't know?" I ask visibly mad

"Um...well he is one of her celestial spirits," Aries says

"Yeah and he's definitely perverted" Virgo adds

"Ok, I have to meet him" I respond

"Hey I'm going to go home," Gray says getting up

"Yeah I'm going to walk him home," Natsu says getting up to follow him

"Ok," I say

"Well we're going to leave too," Virgo says winking at Aries who's entire face turned red

"Ok bye," I say getting up to go as well

I walked out and went to the park, it's so peaceful with its Sakura trees and birds singing. Just then I ran into Zeref and Mavis, they are such a cute couple.

"Hey, guys how are you?"

"Oh, hey Erza," Zeref says

Then Natsu comes up behind me

"Woah Zeref um...why are you here? I thought you were banished"

"Well yeah, but I've changed, I promise"

"Where's August?"

"Oh he's been really busy lately, so he couldn't come."

"Oh, ok," I say

_Lucy's Dream_

It's so weird, the dream I mean. Loke is such a pervert when he isn't in my dreams, it's almost like he holds himself back in my dreams. I just had another dream last night where Loke was whispering in my ear, I don't remember what he said, but I remember the way his warm breath felt against my ear. After he was done whispering I remember nodding my head, so he started crying. What did I do?

**To be continued…**

**Don't worry I am already planning on writing a fanfic for Zeref and Mavis, I'll probably also start that on March 18.**


	7. Together pt 3

**I don't wanna disappoint anyone, but Grover's Backstory will be coming out late since I try to post on this fanfic so much **

**Enjoy the story!**

_Natsu's pov_

I don't think Gray wanted me to walk him home but I did anyway. I gave him a hug before I left and I'm freaking out now because what if he thought the hug was weird or what if he knows I'm gay? Will he call me a freak? Is he gay too? Maybe he'll still be my friend. As I was thinking about this there's a knock at my door. I suspect it's just Lucy or someone from the guild, anyone but Gray, so I don't bother getting a shirt on. I open the door and I know that my face got red. All I was wearing were some baggy shorts.

"Uh, sorry is this a bad time?" He asks after a second of staring

"No, no! Just, let me get a shirt on" I say really wanting him to stay

"Ok," he says letting himself in and closing the door

Just then I realized, hold up, why didn't he break-in? It must be important. I'm scrambling for a shirt, but I can't find one. I also can't find my normal vest. Then Gray walks in.

"Hey, I really need to talk to you," he says urgently

"Ok fine," I say. I hate how I look without a shirt. I'm just glad my cuts aren't visible.

"Um...A-are you gay? By any chance?" He says really awkwardly

"Um...yeah," I say reluctantly, but then I quickly add "But if you think it's weird I'll hide it?"

"No! Don't hide it, it sucks to hide it," he says

wait is Gray gay?

"Are you gay?"

"Yeah"

I was bracing myself for his reaction to what I was about to say.

"Um...Gray?" I ask extremely nervous

He leans closer and whispers "It's ok I already know you like me" and gives me a kiss on the cheek

I won't settle for a cheek kiss, so I pull him closer and kiss him passionately.

_Erza's pov_

The last thing I remembered was saying bye to Zeref and going out to eat. I woke up in a weird cabin and I saw a person dressed in all black, their face was covered.

"You're awake," He says in a nice tone, but I'm not buying it.

"Who are you?" I say my tone full of venom

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he says not even pretending to be nice anymore.

I try to lunge forward but realize that there is rope tying me to the support beam

"This will be fun, now to blackmail Jellal," He says walking away

"Wait, no! I-I'll do anything, just don't get Jellal involved!" I scream on the verge of tears

Do I mean a lot to Jellal?

"Sorry princess, but there's nothing I want more than what he has."

I start untying the rope realizing that his knot was loose. I get it untied and start to run out, but then he comes back. With Jellal.

"Erza, you're so stupid!" he screams at me surprised then yells at the other guy "Why is she here!"

"You know why"

I mouth help and Jellal just nods, I know he understands. I see him counting down on his hands behind his back where I can see. It gets to 0. Instead of fighting we just run, as fast and as far as we can until…

"I think we lost him," he says

"Yeah, let's take a break" I agree

So we settle down and sit with our backs against trees, I think we are lost.

**Ok, so since I've been so focused on this fanfic, I haven't been working on others. Know that they exist but I don't know when they will come out. Make sure to leave a review!**


	8. His Journal

**When I get to chapter 20 I will start making other fics I promise.**

**Enjoy the story!**

_Lucy's pov_

I went with Loke and told Virgo that we were dating and she was really happy, but then we left.

"Do you want to go home now, I'm tired." I yawn.

"Do we sleep in the same bed?"

My entire face gets red.

"Y-yeah, I guess we can since we are a couple now," I responded trying to be nonchalant, but

my voice wavering betrayed me.

"Ok, Princess," He said and I could tell that he was planning something.

When we got home I put on my cute constellations pajamas and walked out to the bed Loke

was in his boxers on the bed.

"Go get some clothes on," I say blushing.

He quickly runs over and embraces me in a hug.

"You know you like it though" he whispers in my ear.

I say nothing, not wanting to admit it, and climb into bed with him.

_Gray's pov_

I was really surprised when Natsu kissed me. Afterward, we talked and I got tired so I accidentally put my head on his shoulder. He realized I was tired and we kissed goodbye. When I got home I pulled out my journal and started writing.

Dear future me,

I don't know if I should move fast or slow, should I play dominant or let Natsu do it? I've never been in a _serious _relationship, so I have no idea what to do. Help me god in this relationship. Anyways, Lucy and Loke would be such a cute couple, I hope they get together. Aries and Virgo got together and it's absolutely adorable. I think I saw a cut on Natsu, but I didn't say anything. Besides, it looked old, so I wasn't too worried. I know how it feels to hate yourself, but I don't want to bring it up. I want him to open up to me, I definitely wasn't supposed to see that cut. It was a narrow scar on his hip, he obviously went overboard with how high it went. I also don't know how low it went either though.

That's all today,

Gray

_Lucy's Dream_

Not this again. I had another dream. I figured out what was going on, kind of. I found out that in the dream I apparently made a journal filled with suicidal thoughts, and he found it. This dream though was on another timeline. He was being a pervert, and I was wearing a skirt. I dropped something and forgot anyone was around, so I just bent down and grabbed it. The rest of the walk was absolutely terrible because Loke wouldn't stop bringing it up.

**To be continued...**

**Make sure to leave a review!**

**Bye!**


	9. Final

**Enjoy the story!**

_Erza's pov_

So...we were lost and there was a guy looking for us. I think I saw Jellal blushing but who knows I might just be lonely.

"So, can I go to sleep or are we going to keep walking," I ask yawning.

"yeah you can sleep, but don't lay down in the dirt," he says tossing me his jacket.

"Are you sure?" I ask his medallion now showing.

"Yeah, yeah. You can sleep on it" He says obviously distracted.

"What's wrong?" I ask laying down.

"It's nothing," he says waving it off.

"Yeah right," I scoff.

"You gonna sleep?" he asks smirking.

"Yeah," I say quietly closing my eyes.

My dream was...weird. It was a montage of all the times Jellal stood up for me and strangely enough I...felt myself….blushing? I woke up after what seemed like a few minutes, but it was dark and Jellal looked really tired. I realized I was actually blushing...and Jellal was looking at me. I turned over to try and hide my face, but then I felt a hand on my back.

"Did you want to sleep?" I ask pretending nothing happened.

"No, are you okay? You look sick, your face is all red. I think you have a fever."

_It's cute how concerned he is._

"Yeah I'm fine," I say quickly pulling away and turning around.

"Okay then…"

"Go to sleep Jellal, you're obviously tired," I say trying my best to get him away.

"No. We are either staying up together, or you are going to sleep"

"Jellal, just go to sleep I'll be fine."

"No"

"Jellal, go to sleep," I say pinning him down. He looked shocked at first, but then he relaxed.

"I like where this is going," he smirked.

"Fuck you," I say my entire face going red.

"I could sleep like this"

"Okay, well I'm not going to sleep like this," I say getting off of Jellal.

"Where do you think you're going?" he says pulling me back. That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up the next morning in his lap. He was pushing my hair behind my ear and then traced my face with his finger. I pretended to just wake up and scramble off of him.

"What happened?" I ask quickly with a wavering voice.

"Aww, come back. I wasn't done with your hair." I then realize that my hair was braided.

"What happened?" I asked louder and more strict this time.

"You slept on me. Now let me braid your hair," he smiled. I couldn't resist him now. I moved closer to him and sat with my back to him.

"What type of braid is it?" I ask curiously.

"Don't worry about it."

"What braid is it?" I ask more annoyed now.

"It's an angel braid…"

Oh! I love those, I've done one on Lucy once. In return, she gave me black nail polish. She said it wasn't her style," I just blabbered on not realizing I was talking out loud.

"Done," he says putting a flower in my hair.

"Thank you, I love it," I said ruffling his hair.

**This series has been discontinued, next fanfic is Jellal x Erza called "A New Perspective". It isn't in this universe. All the other fanfics will be a new start, but if you want it to start from here, say that in your review.**

**Have an amazing day, bye!**


End file.
